<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cake by calvinahobbes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125136">cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvinahobbes/pseuds/calvinahobbes'>calvinahobbes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Food, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvinahobbes/pseuds/calvinahobbes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know that cake cost an arm and a leg. The least you could do is eat it off a plate.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts"></a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday, Eve &lt;3</p><p>Note: contains a brief mention of calorie counting.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dan wakes up to a weird rustling sound. It takes him a moment to orient himself. He’s in a strange bed in a strange room. Outside the window the washed-out silvery beginning of dawn is starting to take hold. He groans. He’s barely had any sleep then. </p><p>His body feels heavy and wrung-out but... <em>good</em>. He finds himself grinning like an idiot before he’s fully conscious and has a strange moment of wondering why on earth he’s so happy. Then it all comes back to him. Laughter. Music. The clinking of cutlery against glassware. He wiggles his toes and squirms and rolls to hug Phil, who’s... not there.</p><p>The occasional rustling sound is still coming through the open door to the lounge of the hotel suite. Dan squints and sits up in bed. The view outside the window reveals itself to him all over again. Beautifully landscaped gardens and sweetly rolling hills. The first early birds are beginning to chirp.</p><p>The carpet underneath his feet is plush and comfortable under his sore feet. He should’ve broken in his shoes more. He walks quietly to the doorway and doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry at the sight that greets him.</p><p>Phil is sitting completely naked on the couch eating cake directly out of the plastic it’s been wrapped in. He stares right at Dan, but continues to eat silently like some dumb, trusting woodland creature.</p><p>“You pig,” Dan says, but it comes out embarrassingly fond and gentle. Whatever. He’s allowed to be mushy.</p><p>Phil shrugs, completely immune to Dan’s words. “I was hungry. You took a lot out of me.” He says this last bit with a smirk. </p><p>Dan rolls his eyes and ignores the pleasant twinge he’s still feeling deep down and joins Phil on the sofa. He leans in close, burying his nose in Phil’s neck and copping a little feel. Because he’s allowed. Because this is his now. Properly. Entirely. Officially.</p><p>“You know that cake cost an arm and a leg. The least you could do is eat it off a plate.”</p><p>“I’ll eat it how I want,” Phil says, thickly Northern.</p><p>Dan grins, drags his hand up to cover Phil’s belly instead, feels the softness, the dryness of hair against his palm. “You’re gonna end up finishing the whole thing in under twenty four hours, aren’t you?” </p><p>“Not all of it. I’ll let you have a bite.”</p><p>“One bite?”</p><p>“One,” Phil says decisively so Dan punishes him with a pinch to the soft flesh under his fingers. Phil bucks him off and holds out the cake like it’s a sandwich for Dan to taste. Dan takes a little nibble even though he has no interest in cake right now. </p><p>“Going back on your word so quickly, Lester? What happened to sharing everything?” Dan asks.</p><p>Phil twists his head to look down at him so Dan draws back a bit. </p><p>“Alright, <em>Lester</em>,” Phil says. “You can have half my cake.”</p><p>“So generous.”</p><p>“If you promise to give it right back so I can eat it all.”</p><p>“That’s not how it works!”</p><p>Phil giggles. “I’m doing you a favour! Think of all the calories you won’t have to burn.”</p><p>“Ugh, do not mention calories today of all days,” Dan says and hides his face against Phil’s shoulder again. </p><p>“Sorry,” Phil says with another little giggle. He takes another bite of cake, plastic rustling.</p><p>“Anyway, technically you can’t have all of it. I know for a fact your mum already salvaged some to put in the freezer for next year.”</p><p>Phil beams. “Something to look forward to!” </p><p>Dan pinches him again. “Is that all our anniversary is to you? An excuse to eat cake?”</p><p>“But it’s the best cake,” Phil says with a pout and huge puppy eyes.</p><p>Dan kisses him because how can he not when Phil puckers his lips like that? </p><p>“Can we go back to bed?” Dan murmurs.</p><p>“But I haven’t finished yet,” Phil whines.</p><p>“I have something else you can put in your mouth...”</p><p>Phil groans but he’s laughing too. “I can’t believe my husband makes such stupid puns.”</p><p>“Yeah well I can’t believe my husband would rather eat wedding cake with his hands than go for round three.” Dan gets up and walks back towards the bedroom, pausing to wordlessly ask if Phil is coming or not.</p><p>Phil takes one look at him, eyes sweeping up and down, and dumps the cake on the sofa to follow him. Dan spares a moment to calculate the risk that one of them will sit on it in the morning but decides not to care. He lets Phil take his hand and drag him back to bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://calvinahobbes.tumblr.com/post/623050355269386240">tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>